Embarazo Peligroso
by Lorettho Shiraiwa
Summary: Orihime espera un hijo de ichigo donde el tiene que tomar muchas deciciones. Lo que no sabian que la llegada del nuevo kurosaki les traeria muchos problemas, llenos de hollows y de mas. ICHIHIME, renruki, ishitatsu y a lo mejor mas parejas.
1. Noticia inesperada

Hola bienvenidos a mi nuesvo fic, claro y me imagino que diran y esta loca que le pasa en hacer fics y no seguir subiendo las continuaciones.

La verdad ya estoy realizando el capi 5 de Princesa y reina de tu corazon es que hay algunos detalles que no me gustan pero no se preocupen, a mas tardar esta semana la subo. y por otra parte la de Mi linda gatita ya tengo el capi 2 solo que tambien le estoy haciendo algunos ajustes. Con este fic pues ya lo tenia asi que decidi en subirlo, por que me agrada la idea de que hime quede embarazada hahahaha espero que les guste oki

Les juro que tratare de actualizar pronto, es que la proxima semana empiezan mis examenes y pues le tengo que estudiar haha xD y ademas que me tengo que aprender los verbos en ingles T.T nimodos todo por ir bien en la school ya que el ingles no es mi fuerte.

Aclaracion: Bleach no es mio si no de tite-sama pero el fic es mio de mi, asi que mientras es mio el fic yo decido que ichigo se queda con orihime, renji con rukia e ishida con tatsuki.

Gracias por leer

* * *

><p>-¿QUE? - gritaron un grupo de chicos.<p>

- ¿No puedes estar hablando enserio? - decía incrédula una chica de cabellera negra.

- Es cierto - decía una chica de cabellera anaranjada.

- Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos cuando nos lo confirmaron - dijo un chico de ojos color café.

- ¿por eso estuviste así todos estos días? - preguntaba una chica de ojos violeta.

- Si - contesto la chica de cabellera naranja.

- La verdad sigo sin creerlo - decía un chico de cabellera roja amarrada en una coleta.

- Ni yo - decía un chico con gafas.

Uno chico muy alto que estaba detrás del solo acento con la cabeza en forma de afirmación al comentario de su amigo.

- ¿y que van hacer? - pregunto la chica de cabellera negra todavía sin creer la noticia.

- Le diremos a mi padre, que de seguro pegara un grito en el cielo - contesto Ichigo a su amiga.

- ¿y tú Orihime estas bien? - pregunto rukia.

- Si Kuchiki-san, pero apenas estoy entrando en la etapa de los mareos y vómitos - comento Orihime con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿y tú Ichigo como te sientes con la noticia de que serás padre? - pregunto Renji curioso y burlón.

- La verdad estoy algo preocupado - contesto el pelinaranja.

- ¡¿No me digas que no estas feliz? Mira Ichigo si dejas a Orihime en esto sola vas a pagarlo! - grito furiosa Tatsuki a su amigo agarrando del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy y mucho! Y claro que no la dejare sola - contesto irritado y desasiendo el agarre.

- ¿entonces que es lo que te preocupa Ichigo? - pregunto su amiga rukia.

- Es que últimamente han aparecido muchos hollows - dijo Ichigo con mirada preocupada.

- ¿y que hay de malo en eso? Siempre lo han habido - pregunto Renji ignorando la verdadera preocupación de su amigo.

- Deberás que eres un idiota Abarai - hablo Ishida.

- Oye - dijo Renji ofendido.

- A lo que Kurosaki se refiere, es que estos hollows han tratado de atacar a inoue-san, y eso se debe al embarazo - dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

- Oh ya entendí - dijo Renji.

- Hay Renji deberás que contigo hay que explicaste las cosas con manzanas - lo burlo rukia.

- ¿y que te ha dicho Urahara-san? - pregunto rukia preocupada.

- Me dijo que con el avance del embarazo de Orihime, es más peligroso. Ya que ella suelta demasiado reiatsu y al parecer él bebe posee una gran cantidad -informo Ichigo agarrando de la mano a su novia.

- Ichigo-kun - susurro Orihime por la expresión de tristeza que veía de su novio.

- Como es tuyo era de esperarse - dijo Tatsuki, Chad asentó.

- No te preocupes Ichigo sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo - dijo rukia tomando del hombro a su amigo. Todos asintieron.

- Mientras siga viva no le pasara nada a Orihime - dijo Tatsuki alzando el dedo pulgar.

- Gracias chicos - agradeció el pelinaranja a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

- Orihime te prometo que te protegeré a ti y a nuestro hijo o hija con mi vida - le dijo el Kurosaki a su novia mientras la abrazaba a lo cual esta correspondió.

- Yo también protegeré a nuestro bebe con mi vida Ichigo-kun - sollozaba la ojigris en los brazos de su amado.

- ¿muy bien hablando de embarazos y que va hacer? - pregunto la Kuchiki curiosa.

- Kuchiki-san todavía es muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebe - dijo Orihime secándose las lágrimas y desasiendo el abrazo para posando sus manos en su vientre.

- No importa lo que sea con que nazca sano está bien - comento Ishida.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Chad.

- Ni modos tendré que aguantar en unos meses más para saber que es, pero eso si yo seré la madrina - grito rukia emocionada por lo dicho.

- A no Rukia Kuchiki yo seré la madrina - dijo Tatsuki enfrentándola.

- No, yo lo seré.

- No, yo seré.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, mientras los demás los veían con una gotita en la frente por ver a sus amigas peleándose por el derecho de ser la madrina. Después de tanto alboroto Orihime se le ocurrió una idea.

- Tatsuki-chan - la llamo su amiga ojigris a lo cual esta le contesto un "que" gritando.

- Lo siento Orihime - se disculpó la capitana de judo.

- Es que te quería preguntar, ¿que sí que querías que fuera él bebe? - dijo tranquilamente la chica.

- Pues la verdad quiero que sea niño - contesto Tatsuki.

- ¿y tú Kuchiki-san? - pregunto otra vez la ojigris a su otra amiga.

- Yo quiero que sea niña - dijo rukia con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Entonces hagamos una cosa, si es niño la madrina será Tatsuki-chan y si es niña lo será Kuchiki-san. ¿Qué les parece? - propuso Orihime.

- Me parece excelente idea inoue-san, así no tendrán que pelear por quien será la madrina y será algo justo - comento Ishida, Chad asentó.

- Está bien - dijeron en unísono las dos mujeres.

- Haaaa... - grito la pelinaranja asustando a sus amigos y principalmente a su novio.

- ¿qué tienes hime? - pregunto Ichigo asustado por la reacción tan repentina de su novia.

- Es que se me antojo comer un helado de fresa - anuncio la chica.

Todos se cayeron al piso estilo anime por el comentario de su amiga.

- Solo era eso - decía el pelinaranja con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Ni modos Ichigo, por ser el padre tú vas a comprarlo - lo burlo rukia.

- Te acompaño - dijo Chad.

- Yo también - dijo Ishida.

- Bien, hime cuando vuelva nos iremos a mi casa para decirle la noticia a mi familia - informo el Kurosaki a su novia.

- hai - contesto ella.

- Bueno yo creo que me voy nos vemos luego, ha y felicidades inoue - se despidió y felicito Renji a su amiga.

- Gracias Abarai-kun, cuídate - le agradeció la chica.

Después de que los chicos se fueran a comprar el antojo de la recién embarazada y de que Renji se retirara, las chicas empezaron a preguntarle a la pelinaranja.

- ¿hay algo que te preocupa verdad Orihime? - pregunto Tatsuki con algo de preocupación.

- La verdad si - contesto la ojigris.

- Si es por lo que vaya a decir el papa de Ichigo no te preocupes, que de seguro será el más contento por la noticia - le aseguro la Kuchiki.

- No es eso lo que realmente me preocupa - dijo Orihime.

- ¿entonces qué es?- pregunto esta vez rukia.

- Es por lo que dijo Ichigo-kun yo no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe y la verdad tengo un mal presentimiento - Orihime empezó a llorar por lo dicho.

- Nada te va a pasar inoue sabes que nosotras estaremos contigo todo el tiempo y te cuidaremos - la consoló la ojivioleta dándole un abrazo.

- Rukia tiene razón Orihime. Además Ichigo jamás dejara que les pase algo, tanto a ti como al bebe - la alentó Tatsuki dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Tienen razón chicas, gracias por todo. Cambiando de tema y a ustedes ¿cómo les van con los chicos? - pregunto la pelinaranja secándose las ultimas lágrimas y curiosa a sus amigas a las cuales estas voltearon las miradas a otro lado totalmente sonrojadas.

- Anden chicas díganme - rogó la chica.

- De mi parte todo está bien entre Uryu y yo - dijo Tatsuki cruzando los brazos.

- Pues la verdad yo no creí que viviría para contarlo, mejor dicho Renji - dijo calmadamente la Kuchiki.

- ¿por qué dices eso Kuchiki-san? - pregunto preocupada la ojigris.

- Es que cuando le contamos lo nuestro a mi Nii-sama se puso furioso y persiguió a Renji por todo el seireitei con su zanpakuto en mano - comento rukia.

- Hahahahaha pobre Renji me imagino que vio la muerte más cerca de lo normal Hahahahaha - río Tatsuki hasta que le dolió la panza.

- Pobre Abarai-kun me imagino lo que abra pasado. Pero todo lo hizo por amor -dijo Orihime dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Si - susurro rukia devolviendo la sonrisa a su amiga.

Las chicas no siguieron comentando más ya que los chicos habían llegado con el helado que había pedido Orihime y con un poco de comida para los demás. Una que otra vez inoue por poco vomitaba a uno de sus amigos ya que le había provocado el olor del ramen. Después de que terminaron de comer el grupo de jóvenes decidieron platicar un rato más mientras la joven madre se arreglaba para ir a darle la noticia a su suegro. Rukia por su parte decidió avisarle a Renji ya que se imaginaba el magno evento que armaría el padre de Ichigo al enterarse de que sería abuelo y eso era algo que nadie se debía de perder.

* * *

><p>Media hora después en casa de los kurosaki.<p>

- Orihime-chan que alegría verte – decía Ishin alegre por ver a su futura nuera.

- Buenas tardes kurosaki-san a mí también me da mucha alegría de verlo. Hola Yuzu-chan Karin-chan – saludo la ojigris a su futura familia.

- Hola Orihime-chan – contestaron en unísono las gemelas.

-Haaaa… hola muchachos pasen, que agradable visita – saludo el jefe delos kurosaki.

- Gracias kurosaki-san – hablaron en unísono el grupo de chicos.

- ¿y a mí no me saludan? – dijo Ichigo molesto por que nadie lo pelaba.

- Hola ichi-ni no te habíamos visto – los burlo su hermana Karin.

- ichigooooo – grito lo saludo su padre con una patada especial, ,la cual el pelinaranja esquivo sin ningún problema y dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¿QUE TE PASA VIEJO IDIOTA? ¿ESA ES LA FORMA DE SALUDAR A TU HIJO? – escupió el kurosaki.

- muy bien hijo, pero de que te quejas por lo menos te salude – dijo su padre.

- Bueno como sea – susurro Ichigo.

- ¿y a que se debe su visita chicos? Porque la verdad me es raro verlos todos juntos y sobre todo venir a verme –comento curioso Ishin.

- Es que Orihime y yo hemos venido a darles una noticia – le dijo Ichigo a su familia.

- ¿no me digas que te vas a casar con Orihime-chan?...Oh Masaki nuestro hijo por fin se ha vuelto hombre – lloraba Ishin al retrato de su difunta esposa.

- Eso es cierto ichi-ni – decía Yuzu a su hermano mayor.

- NO – grito eufórico Ichigo.

- No, es eso realmente kurosaki-san – hablo Orihime.

- ¿entonces qué es? No me digas que metiste en problemas a Orihime-chan – acuso Ishin a su hijo.

-No papa. Por favor cállate si no, no te vamos a decir nada – advirtió Ichigo a su padre dándole una patada.

- ya ichi-ni dinos – rogo curiosa Karin.

- Bueno está bien. Es que Orihime está embarazada – anuncio Ichigo a su familia.

- O.O – se quedaron las gemelas.

- 3, 2, 1… - contaba rukia en forma regresiva para la reacción del padre se su amigo que veía la escena familiar. Y dicho y hecho el padre de Ichigo empezó a llorar al retrato de su esposa.

- Oh Masaki nuestro hijo nos ha hecho abuelos – lloraba Ishin en el retrato de su mujer.

- Vamos hacer tías – gritaban brincando las gemelas de la emoción.

- Que gran felicidad Orihime-chan – se arrojó abrazar Ishin a la recién embarazada.

- Déjala en paz papa – grita ichigo mientras jalaba a su padre para alejarlo de su novia y se formaba una pelea de padre e hijo. Todos los presentes los veían con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Bien Renji págame – dijo rukia extendiendo la mano hacia Renji que se encontraba a su costado.

- Demonios, porque el padre de Ichigo no puede ser normal – se quejaba Renji mientras le entregaba el dinero a la Kuchiki.

- Felicidades Orihime-chan – decían las gemelas mientras abrazaban a su cuñada.

- Esto merece una celebración, Yuzu prepara una gran cena, todos están invitados – grito Ishin entusiasmado después de que su hijo le diera tremenda paliza.

- Si Oto-san – contesto la pequeña yéndose a la cocina.

- Yo te ayudo Yuzu – dijo rukia dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Yo igual – también dijo Tatsuki.

- Yo también quiero ayudar – dijo la ojigris.

- ¡NO! – gritaron todos. Ya que se imaginaban las raras combinaciones que hacia la chica con la comida.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto inocentemente la pelinaranja.

- Acuérdate hime que hace rato no te sentías bien por el olor de la comida, mejor deja que ellas se encarguen – le dijo Ichigo tomándola del brazo para volverla a sentar.

- Esta bien – se resignó la chica.

Mientras Yuzu, Rukia y Tatsuki preparaban la gran cena, Karin y Orihime jugaban videojuegos. Por otro lado los chicos junto con el papa de Ichigo, se la pasaban burlando del pelinaranja ya que en unos meses más adelante tendría que cambiar pañales, levantarse por las madrugadas a darle de comer, y cantando canciones de cuna para que se duerma. Ichigo pensaba que no estaba mal tener un hijo y mucho menos tenerlo con la mujer que tanto ama, se juró a si mismo protegerla y jamás se retractaría, pero ahora tenía que proteger a uno más a lo cual no le importaba ya que era el fruto de su amor con Orihime.

Yuzu con las demás chicas habían terminado de hacer la comida, a lo que Orihime junto con Karin pusieron la mesa para que todos comieran. Una vez servida la comida se dispusieron a empezar, donde toda la cena se llenó de risas, burlas, felicitación y demás bromas para el par naranja. Poco a poco los chicos se iban despidiendo de la familia kurosaki dejando de último a la pelinaranja la cual Ishin no soltaba ya que está muy emocionado por el embarazo de su nuera. Cuando la chica se disponía a retirarse Ishin le dio un frasquito de pastillas de ácido fólico para que las tomara durante el embarazo ya que los necesitaría. Así la chica se retiró, claro acompañada de su novio quien la tenía agarrada de la mano.

La chica estaba que no cabía de felicidad, hace apenas unos años atrás estaban en guerra en la cual salieron victoriosos, después de eso a los dos meses Ichigo le había pedido que fuera su novia en la cual esta con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que sí. Después de unas semanas se vinieron a enterar que Tatsuki y Ishida estaban saliendo, a lo cual Tatsuki no lo negaba, Orihime por más que le preguntaba a su amiga como habían sucedido las cosas, lo cual Tatsuki le decía "_solamente se dio" _Orihime por su parte decidió no seguir preguntando ya que seguramente no sacaría a su amiga de esa respuesta. Después llego Rukia y Renji, estos después de la guerra se habían ido a la sociedad de almas, ya con lo que paso todo se había vuelto un caos. Los chiscos se habían dado cuenta de que ambos se gustaban pero ninguno se animaba a decirse sus sentimientos, por lo que decidieron ayudarles y así fue como este par de tercos shinigamis se confesaron su amor, claro a su estilo, con grito, regaños y uno que otro golpe.

Después de un año se graduaron, Ichigo decidió por la carrera de medicina general al igual que Ishida, Orihime había decidido ser pediatra, rukia decidió por psicología ya que la mandaron ayudar a Ichigo, Tatsuki decidió ser maestra de deportes, Renji por maestro de artes marciales el al igual que rukia se quedaría en el mundo de los humanos y Chad decidió estudiar en México, tanto como Mizuiro y Keigo fueron a estudiar a Tokio junto con Chizuro.

Los demás chicos estudiaban en una de las mejores universidades de karakura, pero ahora están de vacaciones, por eso Chad había venido desde México para visitar a sus amigos durante ese tiempo. Dentro de unos meses ellos terminarían la universidad bueno unos antes que otros. La verdad todos estaban muy contestos por los pequeños logros que habían realizado durante esos 4 años y medio, pero ahora estaban más que felices por la noticia de un nuevo miembro en la familia kurosaki y la del grupo de amigos. Pero algunos estaban preocupados ya que el embarazo de su amiga les traería grandes problemas al par pelinaranja, como ya les había dicho antes Urahara, Orihime desprendía mucho reiatsu por causa del embarazo, por lo cual Ichigo tuvo que tomar una decisión apresurada, pero pensándolo bien al fin y acabo algún día ellos tendrían que acabar juntos.

- Orihime – llamo el chico a su novia. Se encontraban fuera del departamento de la chica.

- ¿Si? Ichigo-kun – voltio la ojigris para ver a su novio, ya que se encontraba abriendo la puerta del departamento.

- Me preocupa toda esta situación, y no me da confianza dejarte sola – hizo una pausa el chico – así que he tomado una decisión.

-¿y cuál es? –preguntaba curiosa la embarazada.

- el que vivamos junto – soltó - mañana hablare con mi padre y le diré, para que consigamos una casa amplia, y así podamos vivir tú, yo y nuestro hijo o hija. ¿Qué te parece? – informo y pregunto Ichigo a la chica.

- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto dudosa la ojigris.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! Además la necesitaremos, y así ya no estaría tan preocupado por tu bienestar oh es ¿acaso que tú no quieres? – pregunto de repente pelinaranja.

- Claro que si Ichigo-kun, es lo que siempre he deseado – dijo la chica abrazando a su amado.

- Entonces desde mañana lo empezaremos a ver ¿OK? – le dijo el kurosaki a la chica mientras la atraía más hacia él y jugaba con su cabello sedoso.

- Hai – contesto la chica.

- Bueno ya es tarde, es hora que te vayas a dormir. Que descanses hime y no se te olvide tomarte las pastillas que te dio papa – le decía mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labios.

- Ahorita que entre me la tomo. Tú también descansa Ichigo-kun, te amo – le dijo correspondiendo el beso.

- Yo también te amo hime – le susurró al oído de la chica.

Ichigo empezó a caminar a paso lento, claro sin antes de darle un último beso a su novia y futura madre de su hijo o hija ya que no sabían todavía lo que iba a hacer. Por otra parte la pelinaranja apenas su novio desapareció en la esquina entro a su departamento y empezó acomodar su futon para acostarse, después se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua para tomarse la pastilla que le había dado el padre de Ichigo y antes de que se fuera adormir fue a rezarle a su hermano.

- Oni-chan me han pasado tantas cosas buenas en estos años, que no sé cómo agradecerle a Kami-sama – sollozaba la chica frente al altar de su hermano.

- Pero te prometo que me are más fuerte para cuidar de Ichigo-kun y de nuestro bebe – se tomaba el vientre con sus pequeñas manos.

- Le pido a Kami-sama y a ti que esto dure por toda la vida y que este presentimiento no sea nada malo – término de decir la chica.

Se dirigió a su futon con el propósito de dormir, pero de repente se empezó a sentir mal, así que decidió salir corriendo al baño donde empezó a vomitar la cena que habían preparado anteriormente sus amigas y la hermana pequeña de Ichigo. Al parecer iba hacer una noche muy larga.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los kurosaki, Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama, se encontraba muy cansado de estar peleando con su padre, ya que cuando llego a su casa se encontró con un Ishin celebrando todavía por la noticia de que iba hacer abuelo, sus hermanas ya estaban en su cuarto durmiendo.

Jamás se habría imaginado que sería padre y mucho menos de Orihime, la que unos años atrás era solo su compañera de instituto y de peleas y ahora era su novia y la futura madre de su hijo(a), y seguramente más adelante su esposa. Y entre sus pensamientos se quedó dormido el futuro padre.

* * *

><p>Kami-sama : Dios<p>

era por si no lo sabian, espero que aya sido de su agrado oki, prometo subir el capi esta semana que biene o antes de que termine el fin de semana.

dejen unos REVIEWS porfa para saber como le va a esta humilde escritora

bueno sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes, nos vemos en la proxima bexixixtos y que el ICHIHIME los acompañe

Sayonara n.n


	2. Mudanza

_Aqui les traigo el segundo capi de esta hermosa historia, la verdad la pienso hacer larga osease ver creser los hijos de ichigo y de los demas uuppss creo que hable de mas hahaha. espero que les guste. _

_Les quiero agradecer a todas las personas autora y no autoras que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer y claro a dejar un reviews neta se los agradesco._

_Bueno dejemos de tanta palabreria y vamos a nuestro objetivo. Gracias al cielo que ya termine mis examenes vimestrales pero dentro de un mes vendran los cuatrimestrales y son mas pesados hahaha pero no se preocupen abrire espacio para escribir y claro para jugara Shaiya (ya me envisie con ese juego xD)_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite-sama pero la historia es mia asi que nimodos Tite-sama aqui si hay ichihime._

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en karakura, todo parecía estar en plena tranquilidad. Se veía gente andando muy temprano por las calles del pueblo y también se podría apreciar las flores de cerezo que caían, adornando los parques. Los habitantes se deleitaban con semejante vista de color rosado pálido que los arboles le brindaba. Había un árbol de cerezo a lado de un pequeño departamento donde se encontraba una joven pareja de pelinaranja. Estaban durmiendo muy cómodos uno junto al otro conectados en un abrazo. Ichigo se había quedado a dormir en el departamento de Orihime ya que ese día había quedado en mudarse a la casa que compartirían juntos. Inoue por otro lado se sentía la mujer más dichosa del planeta, por eso aun durmiendo se le podía notar. El chico ya se había levantado, se quedó observando a su novia y podía vela felicidad que ella transmitía mediante su sonrisa, esa que tanto le gustaba ver y por eso había decidido seguir contemplando. Una flor de cerezo entro por la ventana cayendo en el rostro de la chica y así dándole una apariencia tierna, el pelinaranja se dio cuenta u decidió quitárselo delicadamente para no despertarla, pero fallo. La joven madre poco a poco abría sus ojos demostrando el color gris brillante, se dio cuenta que el padre de su hijo la observaba con una de esas sonrisas que solamente ella podría apreciar y que en algunas ocasiones las daba en público.<p>

- Buenos días Ichigo-kun - saludo alegre la ojigris.

- Buenos días Orihime - contesto el pelinaranja acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica con tal acto ella se sonrojo por tacto. El en cambio sonrió más, ya que le gustaba hacerla sonrojar de esa manera, "se ve tan tierna" pensó para sí mismo.

- ¿pasa algo? - pregunto curiosa la joven por la reacción de su novio.

- no nada - dijo el muy tranquilo.

- ... - ella solo sonrió como aprobación a su respuesta y provocando ahora que el se sonrojara.

- será mejor que nos apuremos antes que vengan los demás - denuncio el pelinaranja levantándose de la cama. Agarro una toalla y se la puso en el hombro para dirigirse al baño.

Mientras tanto la pelinaranja lo veía irse. Le encantaba mirarlo, grabar en su memoria cada parte de su cuerpo, con recordar la primera vez que se unieron en cuerpo y alma en uno solo, se ponía roja como un tomate. Eran momentos que guardaba con recelo y que tal vez algún día se podría atrever a decirles a sus hijos.

Orihime se acordó lo acordado la tarde anterior con sus amigos y su suegro. Nada más con recordar lo que paso hace unos días atrás con sus amigos y la familia de su novia le daba mucha risa y alegría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

_El grupo de chicos se encontraban en la casa de los kurosaki, contando el par de naranja que estaba más que nervioso. Ya que tomar decisiones repentinas no eran la de ellos._

_- ¿y ahora de que se trata? – pregunto impaciente Tatsuki. En la mañana había recibido una llamada de su mejor amiga, Orihime, diciéndole que si podía estar presente en la casa de su novio en la tarde, ya que se trataba de un asunto muy importante._

_- Ichigo, ¿me puedes decir de que se trata todo esto? – pregunto muy serio el padre del kurosaki, a lo cual este se le puso la piel de gallina, ya que cuando su papa se ponía así no era para nada bueno._

_- Ya dinos ichi-ni – decía impaciente la pequeña Yuzu. Karin acento._

_- Es...es…que… - tartamudeaba Orihime por tanta presión._

_- Orihime y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos – soltó de repente Ichigo provocando que a más de uno le diera su infarto._

_- ¿QUE? – gritaron todos en la sala de la casa. (Se me hace que se escuchó por todo el pueblo xD)._

_- ¿y por qué no nos dijeron nada ayer? – quiso saber la Kuchiki._

_- es que apenas ayer lo pensamos bien y pues ya vez – dijo ya más tranquila la pelinaranja._

_- Deberás Ichigo que eres un retrasado – lo molesto Renji._

_- Cállate – lo callo el pelinaranja._

_- ¿y ya tienen donde que darse? O ¿piensan vivir en tu departamento? – pregunto Tatsuki a su amiga._

_- Pues la verdad pensamos en comprar una casa. Yo tengo ahorrado un poco de dinero y Orihime venderá su departamento – informo Ichigo a todos._

_- Por eso no se preocupen yo les puedo comprar la casa – dijo alegre el padre del chico._

_- Que lindo papa – lo alago su hija Yuzu._

_- Gracias papa, pero no. Quiero obtener mis cosas por mi propia cuenta – le dio a entender su hijo mayor._

_- Ichigo-kun – susurro su novia mientras lo tomaba de la mano._

_- Ichigo – dijo su padre sin poder creer lo que decía su hijo._

_- Sé que no hemos terminado la universidad y que ahora o mejor dicho muy pronto seremos padres – decía mientras veía a su novia pelinaranja – pero es algo en que los dos saldremos a delante por nuestra propia cuenta._

_- ¿entonces para que estamos nosotros? – le reprocho su amiga de la infancia._

_- Además es una gran carga la que tienen y saben muy bien que no son humanos normales. Tu eres un shinigami, sustituto, pero eres un shinigami e inoue no es una humana normal si no que posee poderes extraordinario. Y si sacan bien la cuenta puede que su futuro hijo salga con las mismas cualidades – les hiso saber rukia._

_- Sabes muy bien, que aunque no quieras nuestra ayuda siempre estaremos ahí para ustedes dos. ¿Y saben por qué? – pregunto Tatsuki mirando al par. Ellos negaron con la cabeza – porque además de ser amigos y compañeros somos una familia – término de decir la capitana de judo._

_- Tatsuki-chan Kuchiki-san – se abalanzo a los brazos de sus amigas, la cual está ya había empezado a llorar por las palabras de sus amigas._

_- Ellas tienen razón kurosaki, desde que nos conocimos nos hemos vuelto más que amigos a pesar de nuestras peleas y diferencias – le dijo Ishida que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado._

_- Así que Ichigo, no cargues con esto solo por favor – dijo Tatsuki a su amigo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera. Orihime todavía seguía en los brazos de sus amigas llorando._

_- Chicos – contesto en voz baja el chico._

_Ishida, Chad, Renji y rukia les regalaron una sonrisa sincera. A pesar de las dificultades que habían tenido anteriormente, siempre se había mantenido unidos al gran lazo de amistad que les une._

_- ¿Orihime? – le hablaba Tatsuki a su amiga, ya que había dejado de llorar._

_- Orihime- la volvió hablar pero no tuvo respuesta. Se empezó a preocupar._

_- Ichigo algo le pasa a inoue – lo alarmo rukia._

_- creo que se ha desmayado – dijo Isshin revisando a la pelinaranja._

_- la llevare a mi cuarto – dijo Ichigo tomando cargando a su novia para llevársela._

_- te ayudo – se ofreció su padre._

_- entonces si no quieres que te la compre te la obsequiare – comento de repente el señor kurosaki mientras caminaba alado de su hijo con rumbo a la habitación._

_- he dicho que no – contesto Ichigo por la terquedad de su padre._

_- he dicho que te la regalare. Además cuando nazca mi nieto o nieta, tendrás muchos gastos. Así que no digas más y mañana mismo buscare una cómoda para ustedes – termino de decir su padre antes de ir. _

_Ya que habían llegado a la habitación de su hijo y habían colocado a Orihime en la cama para que descansara._

_- Gracias papa – dijo Ichigo antes de que su padre saliera._

_La verdad jamás se hubiera imaginado la gran responsabilidad que conllevaría al tener una familia. Pero pensándolo bien eso iba a valer la pena. Ya que su pequeña familia estaría a lado de la mujer que ama y que amaría toda la vida._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo salió del baño sacando a la pelinaranja de sus pensamientos. Hiso lo mismo que el muchacho agarro una toalla y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha y así poder empezar con la mudanza.<p>

Después de que Orihime saliera de ducharse, se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno, claro corrió a cuenta de Ichigo ya que Orihime con los antojos que tenía quería hacer combinaciones más raras de las que ya había inventado.

Cundo terminaron de desayunar se dispusieron a empacar las cosas de la chica, lo bueno de todo que no tenía muchas pertenencias, lo cual no les fue tan difícil de acomodar en las cajas y estas no fueran muchas.

Sonó el timbre, al parecer los demás chicos ya habían empezado a llegar para ayudar con la mudanza.

- Buenos días – saludo la ojigris a sus amigos.

- Buenos días inoue – contesto el saludo la pelinegra – mira te he traído un regalo, es para el cuarto del bebe – decía rukia mientras en los ojos se le formaban estrellitas.

- Buenos días – contestaron los demás.

- Ah gracias Kuchiki-san no te hubieras molestado – agradeció la chica.

- Ya sabes que no es molestia, pero ábrelo – dijo alegre esta.

- Kawaii muchas gracias - volvió a gradecer la chica. Su regalo consistía en un conejo blanco, con pequeñas manchitas de rosa y traía puesto un mameluco con un biberón.

- Rukia no dejare que mi hijo/a valla a tener de esas cosas – dijo molesto Ichigo por el regalo. La verdad ya lo tenía arto con sus Champys.

- No vallan empezar ustedes dos. Y mejor empecemos a llevar todo, la camioneta nos espera – los regaño Tatsuki.

- Tatsuki tiene razón, es mejor apurarnos – la apoyo Ishida.

- ¿desde cuándo apoyas a Tatsuki? – lo burlo Ichigo.

Ishida iba a contestar pero sintió el reiatsu de menos grandes y muchos hollows.

- Rukia – dijo el shinigami saliendo de su cuerpo.

- Son muchos – dijo está tragando la píldora y tecleando su celular.

- y al parecer se dirigen hacia aquí – comento Renji quien también había ido ayudar.

- _Orihime – _pensó el shinigami sustituto.

- Tatsuki, Chad, Kon, cuiden de Orihime mientras nosotros nos encargamos de ellos – les ordeno Ichigo a sus amigos.

- Nosotros no encargamos de cuidar a inoue-san – contesto Kon.

- Déjanoslo a nosotros Ichigo – dijo Tatsuki. Chad acento.

- Ichigo-kun, cuídate por favor y ustedes también chicos – dijo algo asustada la ojigris. Porque al parecer eran muchos los hollows.

- No te preocupes Orihime en un momento regresamos – contesto su novio antes de irse.

- ¿Orihime estas bien? – pregunto su amiga preocupada por ver a la chica pálida.

- Sí. Es solo que no me acostumbro a tanta reiatsu de un solo golpe y creo que mi bebe me consume un poco.

- Entonces será mejor que descanses – contesto la capitana de judo mientras la llevaba al cuarto para descansar.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de karakura pero casi cerca del departamento de la chica pelinaranja. Se encontraba tres shinigamis y un Quincy peleando contra hollows y menos grandes, a parecer la cantidad era más de la que esperaban.

- Maldición son muchos – maldijo Ichigo mientras mataba a un Hollow.

- Creo que lo que dijo Urahara-san era cierto – comento la Kuchiki.

- Y si no más me equivoco empeorara – aporto Ishida a la conversación.

- Malditos, no dejare que le hagan algo a mi Orihime y a mi hijo – dijo decidido el kurosaki mientras atacaba a los hollows.

- Oh sí parece que se ha vuelto sobreprotector – comento burlón Renji.

Se la pasaron más de quince minutos combatiendo los hollows y menos que se encontraban cerca del pequeño departamento de la chica. Ichigo tuvo una cuantas heridas o muy graves pero si necesitaban algo de cuidado. Los demás simples rasguños a los cuales no les preocupaban.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, la pelinaranja se asustó por ver al chico en esas condiciones por lo que se apresuró a curarlo, ya había recuperado fuerzas después de a ver descansado un poco. Después que el susto haya pasado, se dispusieron a iniciar con la mudanza. Lo bueno de todo que la casa no quedaba muy lejos de la familia kurosaki, el papa de Ichigo y tampoco del resto de los amigos.

Localizaron la casa, era algo grande tenía dos habitaciones grandes y una pequeña, una cocina amplia, una sala maso menos grande y un gran patio, donde todos decían que él bebe o los futuros bebes podían jugar ampliamente sin necesidad de comprar una más grande, también tenía un baño y medio y una cochera. Era una casa perfecta para el futuro doctor y futura pediatra y claro como no los futuros padres. La casa contaba con algunos muebles, cortesía de Isshin, el cual había insistido, ya que les había explicado que no estaban en condiciones en estar gastando tanto por cosas que el sin ningún problema podía ofrecerles.

Empezaron a subir las cosas de la chica al igual que del pelinaranja. Orihime decía en donde querían que las pusieran, ya que Ichigo le había dicho que ella no cargaría nada, todo por su condición, a lo cual está a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar, ya que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza a su novia no había ser quien o sacara de ahí.

- Parece que ya terminamos – decía Tatsuki mientras se pasaba una mano en la frente, signo de cansancio.

- Esta fue la última caja – dijo Renji mientras la colocaba en piso.

- Aquí hay limonada para todos – anuncio la pelinaranja mientras venía con una bandeja de limonadas.

- Gracias inoue – agradeció la pequeña Kuchiki tomando un vaso.

- Pero tú no hiciste nada rukia – reclamo el pelinaranja a su amiga.

- Claro que si hice algo – contesto ella molesta por la acusación.

- ¿así? ¿Entonces dinos que fue? – quiso saber Renji.

- Pues acompáñenme – contesto ella dirigiendo a todos a las habitaciones.

Cuando entraron no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. La habitación que habían elegido para él bebe está pintada de rosa pastel con muchos dibujos de Champys de color blanco en la misma por toda la habitación.

- Rukia ¿me puedes explicar que es esto? – quiso saber Ichigo ya que lo dejo incrédulo.

- Pues es la habitación de la niña – contesto ella muy obvia.

- Kuchiki-san está muy bonito, pero aún es muy pronto, además no sabemos si va hacer niña – quiso darle a saber Orihime.

- Yo solo quería darte una sorpresa inoue – decía triste la pequeña.

- Lo se Kuchiki-san, pero no crees que le debiste de preguntar antes a Ichigo-kun – le dijo la ojigris.

- Pero ese imbécil jamás me iba a dejar hacerlo – se excusó.

- Oye no se te olvide que estoy aquí – la regaño Ichigo.

- Que no se te olvide Kuchiki que también puede ser posible que sea yo la madrina y no tú – le recordó Tatsuki.

De inmediato se pudo ver un aura negra entre las dos posibles madrinas. Los demás por su parte decidieron alejarse de ellas, ya que cuando se ponían en ese plan no habría ni Hollow, ni espada, ni shinigami que las sacara de ese estado.

Mientras ellas seguían peleando por el derecho y recordándose por que podían serlo, aunque anteriormente se había quedado en un acuerdo, los chicos junto a la pelinaranja se fueron al patio para descansar y tomar aire fresco, pero antes de que se sentara Orihime se escuchó el timbre, ella de inmediato decidió ir abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

- Buenas tardes Orihime-chan – saludo muy alegre Isshin, junto a él estaba sus hijas, Yoruichi y Urahara.

- Buenos días a todos – contesto ella alegre por ver a todos juntos.

- Oh inoue-chan veo que estas de maravilla – saludo como siempre muy alegre Urahara.

- Gracias Urahara-san, pero por favor pasen todos están en el patio – dio a saber la chica a todos.

- ¿estás bien Orihime? Hoy sentimos la presencia de muchos hollows – quiso saber la felina ya que se había percatado de todo y sabía que eso no era bueno para la futura mama.

- Si Yoruichi-san, solo fue una baja de energía pero ya estoy mejor – dio a entender la chica.

- Qué bueno – se sintió aliviada la pelimorada.

Todos de inmediato pasaron a la parte trasera de la casa, donde los chicos se encontraban sentados tomando la limonada que anteriormente Orihime había preparado para todos. Isshin apenas vio a su hijo lo quiso saludar como era de costumbre.

- IIIIICHIGOOOOOOOO – gritaba el padre mientras le daba una patada a su hijo en la cabeza cuando este platicaba o mejor dicho peleaba con Ishida.

- QUE TE PASA PAPA, QUE NO PUEDES SER NORMAL – dijo Ichigo enojado mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- bajaste la guardia hijo, cuando apren… – no termino de hablar ya que su querido hijo le metió un puñetazo en la cara.

- Deberás que ustedes dos no pueden comportarse - los regaño Yuzu.

- muy bien ¿y que les pareció la casa? – pregunto curioso el padre kurosaki después de haberse recuperado del golpe.

- Esta muy linda kurosaki-san, pero la verdad no se hubiera molestado. Cundo juntemos el dinero se la pagaremos – dijo la chica algo apenada, ya que no le gustaba la idea que su suegro gastara tanto dinero por ellos, ya que pensaba que les era una gran molestia.

- No como crees Orihime-chan, esto lo hago como regalo para los dos, así que no te preocupes por eso y mejor enfócate en tu embarazo y por terminar la universidad – le dijo Isshin aclarando el mal entendido.

- Gracias Kurosaki-san – dijo la pelinaranja mientras le daba un abrazo al suegro (yo también le quiero dar uno).

Isshin por su parte se quedó quieto, la veía como una hija más la cual quería mucho, ya que le recordaba mucho a su difunta esposa Masaki, la misma sonrisa, las mismas miradas tiernas de la cual no se le podía negar nada, y la misma forma de ser con las demás personas. Correspondió el abrazo con el mismo cariño que lo hacía con sus hijas cuando estas lloraba. Orihime se sentía muy afortunada por tener de suegro a Isshin, bueno aunque algunas veces parecía que se le zafaba un tornillo, pero no importaba, lo veía como un padre el cual no pudo tener por falta de cariño.

- De nada pequeña – contesto el kurosaki mientras deshacía el abrazo porque a sus espaldas podía jurar que estaba su hijo con un aura asesina.

- Vamos a comer – anuncio la pequeña Yuzu. Al parecer había traído el almuerzo para todos, ya había acomodado la mesa, claro afuera, en el gran patio trasero.

- Que rico, gracias Yuzu-chan – agradeció la pelinaranja.

- De nada, la comida es por su nueva casa – contesto ella.

- Ichigo tu hermanita cocina muy rico – comento Renji mientras agarraba una pierna de pollo.

- Es porque ella siempre se ha encargado de la casa – dijo este.

- kurosaki-san, ¿Cómo ha estado? – pregunto Urahara asiendo acto de presencia.

- Muy bien gracias por preguntar – contesto Ichigo sin más.

- Me refiero a lo de esta mañana – lo corrigió el rubio.

- La verdad fueron muchos hollows y algunos menos grande – informo Ishida quien también estaba ahí.

- al parecer tendremos que mandar más refuerzos – comento Yoruichi.

- ¿a qué se refiere con eso? – quiso saber Ichigo preocupado.

- Me imagino que la sociedad de almas ya sabe de la situación, así que no tardaran en mandar más shinigamis para la protección de Orihime. Además no será un niño normal por si es lo que llegas a esperar, ya que tú tienes poderes al igual que Orihime – dio a saber la felina.

- Yoruichi-san tiene razón, de todos modos no te preocupes que les pondré una barrera de protección alrededor de la casa para que estén más tranquilos. Si se diera el caso de que inoue-chan se quedara en casa sola eso los entretener por un buen rato mientras los demás llegan – lo tranquilizo Urahara, ya que la verdad la idea no estaba mal.

- Gracias por todo Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san – agradeció el muchacho.

- eso si sea lo que sea, yo seré su maestra de shumpo – dijo la felina alegre con un aire de grandeza.

- Cla...Claro – contesto nervioso el pelinaranja por la idea de la mujer.

- No ha nacido el futuro kurosaki y ya lo quieren entrenar – se burló Isshin mientras se asomaba a la plática.

- Mientras tú no le enseñes todo va bien – le dijo Ichigo, con solo la idea de que su padre lo entrenara sería un pervertido o pervertida como él.

- Muy bien hijo ¿y cuando le pondrás matrimonio a Orihime-chan? - pregunto con curiosidad su padre.

- Tu padre tiene razón Ichigo, ya van a tener un hijo y no son marido y mujer – se burló Yoruichi haciendo que Ichigo se pusiera como un tomate.

- Pues pues pues… - tartamudeaba.

- No me digas kurosaki que no le pondrás matrimonio a inoue-san – le dio entender Ishida.

- Claro que le pediré que sea mi novia – contesto el, mientras voltea a ver a su novia que estaba platicando con las gemelas, y sus dos mejores amigas.

- Pues estaría bien que lo hicieran después del nacimiento, ya que si se lo pides ahora el vestido no le quedara – lo burlo Renji con imaginarse a inoue comprándose otro vestido porque no le entraría el gran vientre.

- Ya cállense, ¿y ustedes cuando se lo pedirán a Rukia y Tatsuki, a ver? – les recordó Ichigo al par de novios, los cuales no se percataron que ellos también tenían novias y que seguramente estaban pidiendo a gritos por dentro que les pidieran matrimonio.

- Estamos hablando de ti y no de nosotros – le grito Renji todo sonrojado. Y así se dio inicio a una nueva pelea.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con las chicas.<p>

- Orihime-chan ¿Cuándo sabremos qué es? – preguntaba tiernamente Yuzu a su cuñada por el sexo del bebe.

- Dentro de dos meses – contesto ella dulcemente.

- La verdad no creí que ichi-ni pudiera tener una novia bonita y de pilón embarazarla – comento Karin ha siendo sonrojar a Orihime.

- Karin-chan, ichi-ni es muy guapo y me imagino que muchas chicas pelearían por el – defendió Yuzu a su hermano.

- Estas equivocada Yuzu, Ichigo es un idiota, ya que contrabajo se dio cuenta de lo que Orihime sentía por él, y cuando lo hizo no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos y todo por vergüenza – la corrigió Tatsuki con solo recordar cómo era es su amigo en realidad.

- Arizawa tiene razón – la apoyo Rukia.

- Tatsuki-chan Kuchiki-san – las regaño Orihime haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Qué? – se defendieron las dos.

- Solo decimos la verdad, no te hagas Orihime – contesto Tatsuki.

- Bueno solo le costó un poquito – dijo ella sin remedio.

- Ya vez que teníamos razón – dijo rukia.

- Yuzu-chan ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – pidió Orihime.

- Dime Orihime-chan – contesto ella.

- ¿Me podrías enseñar a cocina? Es que parece que a Ichigo-kun no le gusta mi comida – pidió con un deje de tristeza. Las demás se dieron cuenta.

- Orihime-chan, ichi-ni no es que le guste tu comida, a él lo que le preocupa que la comida que haces te pueda hacer daño en la condición que estas – la consoló Yuzu, la verdad a ella no le gustaba la comida de la chica pero viendo la situación tampoco se lo diría de una manera seca.

- ¿lo dices en serio? – quiso saber la pelinaranja con sorpresa.

- Claro, así que no te preocupes yo te enseñare - contesto la pequeña.

- Gracias Yuzu-chan prometo que pondré mucha atención – dijo ella muy alegre, pero de repente sintió una volcada en el estómago.

- ¿estás bien Orihime-chan? – pregunto Yuzu, ya que se dio cuenta de inmediato.

- Creo que iré al baño – contesto ella corriendo al baño, apenas llego se arrodillo frente al WC para empezar a vomitar.

- al parecer las clases de cocina tendrán que esperar – la burlo Tatsuki.

- Te oí Tatsuki-chan – grito Orihime desde el baño.

Todas empezaron a reír por lo dicho de su amiga, y no se equivocaban ya que Orihime cada vez que terminaba de comer un poco de comida no soportaba el olor y le daban ganas de devolver lo comido.

Después de que todos se fueron, dejaron al par de naranjas solos en su nueva casa. Orihime empezó acomodar la cama mientras Ichigo se daba un regaderaso. Cuando este salió se encontró a su novia leyendo al parecer un libro de maternidad.

- No necesitas de ese libro, lo aras muy bien – comento el mientras se colocaba alado de ella.

- Pero es que me da un poco de miedo – contesto ella.

- Ya verás que no – dijo el mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

- Gracias, te amo – agradeció ella devolviendo el beso.

- Yo igual te amo hime – contesto el abrazándola y acomodándose para dormir, pero se dio cuenta que ella se sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – quiso saber el curioso.

- Es que me encanta que me hables de esa manera – contesto ella mientras se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza.

- Ya lo sé, por eso siempre te lo digo – dijo el alegre por saber eso.

Los dos se acomodaron para dormir, Ichigo trajo a su pecho la cabeza de Orihime para poder dormir y claro a ella le encantaba que él lo hiciera. Y así los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos, con la luz de la luna iluminándolo y siendo testigo de su gran amor.

* * *

><p>¿les gusto?<p>

pues aganmelo saber porfa oki

no les cuesta nada dejar un REVIEWS para saber como me ha ido.

Nota: quejas, sugerencias, comentarios pueden dejar un Reviews oki o mejor dicho dejenlo para saber.

Que el ICHIHIME los acompañe


End file.
